


Cherry Miraculous

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Series: CM AU's [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, love square, pray i write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Tentochu, the hero of Tokyo, works to defeat Hawkmoth with his partner, KuroNeko.Meanwhile, salaryman Adachi Kiyoshi is crushing on Kurosawa Yuichi.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Series: CM AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Cherry Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a perfect retelling or anything, sometimes people are gonna be civilian characters without being the superhero counterpart, but the dynamics of the love square were too similar to Kurodachi for me to ignore.
> 
> Beta-ed by creativityobsessed, who made sure I wasn't leaving non-ML fans out of the loop and really helped clean it up! Thank you so much!

_ In the daytime, I’m Adachi Kiyoshi, just a normal guy, with a normal life. But there’s something about me no one knows yet, cause I have a secret.  _

**Feb. 13th, 20XX**

Adachi Kiyoshi knew that the city of Tokyo knew him much better as Tentochu, the masked hero that worked with his partner KuroNeko against akuma attacks from the villain Hawkmoth, but the reality was that he was a just a salaryman that worked at Toyokawa Stationary Company. He did his work quietly and without fuss, often late when hero duties interfered with work duties, as hero duties did not pay the bills. His ladybug kwami, Tikki, kept him company, even if the rest of his life was a little lonely. But when he turned from Adachi to Tentochu, he was adored by the city, which was nice in its own way. 

When Adachi had found the small red box in his work drawer, several years ago, he had thought there must be a mistake, but when he opened it later in his apartment, he found out he had been chosen by “The Guardian of the Miraculouses.” Of course, he had flailed around as Tikki, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, but big enough to freak him out, tried to explain, but still. He had been chosen. When he put in a silver stud earring and called out the magic word, he gained the power of “Lucky Charm”, which would be used to help defeat an akumatized villain. It could be any item, and once the akuma--a black butterfly from Hawkmoth--was de-evilizised with his yo-yo, the Lucky Charm would help put Tokyo back to its former state. KuroNeko, on the other hand, had the power of Cataclysm, where his ring Miraculous would grant him the power of a destructive right hand. Anything touched by KuroNeko’s Catalyst hand would instantly rot or rust. While Tentochu got along with his yo-yo as a weapon, KuroNeko had a metal staff that could grow, shrink, or be split in two. 

Sometimes Adachi couldn’t believe his double life, considering how clumsy he was as a civilian. But once he turned into Tentochu, he didn’t have to consider if he was going to fall, he just swung from buildings. And while as Adachi, he often stuttered and became nervous, he didn’t have time to worry about any of that as Tokyo’s most important hero. 

* * *

Adachi had no idea why his senior Urabe was going off about princes kissing princesses the day before Valentine’s Day, but he wasn’t going to be the one to stop him. Sometimes he wished for his confident persona of Tentochu to transfer to his real life, but since it didn’t, he was stuck listening to Urabe blither on. If others wanted to contribute to the conversation, they could, but if he could avoid it, he would. 

“Adachiiiiii, what do you think? Why is the curse always broken by princes kissing princesses?”

Dang it. 

“Because only love conquers hate?” Adachi squeaked out. 

Urabe considered that and nodded, thankfully turning back to his work. 

* * *

With everyone talking about Valentine’s Day, it had been a long day, and Adachi was the last one in the office, other than fellow coworker Kurosawa, who had been sighing and scribbling on a scrap piece of paper, from what Adachi could figure out. Kurosawa stood up, and threw the piece of paper in the trash before saying goodbye to Adachi. 

The office was now empty. 

Adachi went to the trash can, his kwami Tikki coming out of his briefcase backpack and flying around, and found what Kurosawa had thrown away. If he had the confidence of Tentochu, he would have spoken to Kurosawa, but as Adachi Kiyoshi, he was stuck fishing papers out of trash cans.

_ Your hair as dark as night, your pretty big doe eyes. _

_ I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise.  _

_ Every day we see each other and I hope that you’ll be mine, _

_ Together our love could be so true, please will you be my Valentine?  _

“Whoa, now that’s a love poem!” Tikki said. 

“Who could he be talking about?” Adachi wondered. 

“Uh...you?” Tikki said exasperatedly. She had listened to several years of Adachi talking about Kurosawa, so Adachi knew she sometimes got annoyed when he went on about it. 

“Me? No way! There are so many people with dark hair and pretty eyes.” 

“Yeah, but ‘big doe’ eyes?” 

“What do you think he means by strong disguise?” 

“This is  _ poetry.  _ He means who you are deep inside. He wants to get to know you, Adachi-kun!” Tikki said excitedly. 

Adachi looked at Tikki skeptically, but he couldn’t seem to put the paper back in the trash. 

* * *

“Tsuge, what should I doooooo?” he asked in a phone call once he got to his small apartment, knowing that his friend Tsuge would be up, as he was working on his manuscript for his new book. 

“About…” 

“...” 

“Oh, the guy you like? I’ve been giving you advice for a while now, and you don’t listen, so you tell me”

“...maybe it’s time I tell him how I feel. My true feelings. On a card.”

“Yeah?” Tsuge asked.

“Yeah” Adachi said, pulling the poem out from his pocket, where he had carefully folded it.

* * *

“Dear Kurosawa...Dear Kurosawa...Dear Kurosawa” Adachi looked at what he had written and scribbled it out. “I’m no good at this love-letter writing thing, I sound like a dork-asaurus.”

“Only when you say things like ‘dork-asaurus,’” Tikki giggled, coming over to Adachi’s desk.

“Mmmph,” Adachi said, resting his head on the table.

“”Relax, Adachi-kun, I’m teasing. Think of Kurosawa and speak from the heart!” Tikki suggested. 

Adachi sighed before noticing he had left Kurosawa’s letter on his bed. 

“Kurosawa’s letter, that’s it! Why didn’t I think of that before? I’ll answer his poem!”

Adachi carefully wrote his answering poem on a homemade card shaped like a heart, leaving his name off since he was afraid to admit his feelings with his name on it, but when a ladybug came over from who-knew-where, it felt like a sign. 

**April 30th, several years ago**

“Drink up, you’re a man, right?” Adachi wasn’t sure why the president was so insistent that he drank the wine in front of himself, but she wasn’t stopping and he couldn’t  _ not  _ drink, not when he had been told to come to this dinner as a new hire. He gathered his courage and reached out hesitantly, but right before he got to it, the other new hire, Kuro-something, grabbed it for him. 

“Then I’ll drink it!” the other new hire said, taking it and gulping it down, much to the delight of the president.

* * *

The dinner was over, and Adachi had transformed into Tentochu to just...get away from all the things he was feeling, following Kurosawa silently, since he was quite drunk now. When Kurosawa fell, he ran over and caught him, bringing him to a park bench. 

“Are you okay?” Tentochu asked. 

“Tentochu…?” Kurosawa asked, looking confused, but making to get up. 

“Don’t force yourself. Lie down for a while” Tentochu urged, not wanting his saviour for the night to get hurt. He knew he would never forget Kurosawa’s name now.

He was unsure of what to do exactly, and knew he would have to be careful to not reveal his secret identity, although with Kurosawa being drunk, it would probably be okay. He crouched down to be at Kurosawa’s level. 

“What the hell am I doing?” Kurosawa said suddenly, startling Tentochu. 

“What?”

“They brought me along as eye candy, yet I angered President Matsuura. In the end, I was useless.” 

“I...I don’t think so,” Tentochu said.

“What?”

Tentochu knew he couldn’t mention how he was impressed that Kurosawa memorized all the products or how grateful he was that Kurosawa had drunk the wine in his place, no matter how much he wanted to. 

“You’re amazing enough, Kurosawa. And to be honest, it’s refreshing to see you be less than perfect” Tentochu said, hoping that it was vague enough that Kurosawa wouldn’t figure out his secret identity but a good enough message to get through to him. Considering that Kurosawa seemed like he was about to cry, Tentochu wasn’t sure at all. But he still reached out and patted Kurosawa’s chest, trying to convey that he cared, urging Kurosawa to get some sleep. 

**Feb. 14th, 20XX**

“So he’s got eyes, arms, legs, big deal. How could you possibly be in love with Tentochu? You don’t even know who he is, Kurosawa-chan!” Plagg complained over breakfast. 

Kurosawa Yuichi sighed. “You don’t know anything about love,” he said, remembering the night when Tentochu had caught him drunk and had seen him for Kurosawa, not for the office sweetheart and Toyokawa model. 

“Oh, sure I do. I love cheddar, I love Swiss and I looooooove camembert!” Plagg singsonged, flying around with a piece of specially-imported camembert.

Kurosawa rolled his eyes and started clearing the dishes. 

“Aw, the poor boy’s frustrated because he can’t finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?” Plagg said sarcastically. 

“I don’t need a poem when I can tell him to his face ‘I love you,’” Kurosawa said dreamily. 

“Eugh, gross! You’re making me lose my appetite,” Plagg said before gulping down his piece of cheese. “Almost.”

* * *

Rokkaku couldn’t help but feel disappointed at no one giving him any chocolates, not even obligation chocolates. Yes, he was an adult and should be over it, but still? Not even when he asked? He went to the storeroom, holding the one measly piece he got from Fujisaki-san, the nicest woman in the office, and popping it in his mouth. He folded the plastic into a heart, feeling unreasonably upset about the whole situation. As he looked at it, an akuma came and landed on it, turning it from clear to black. 

“Dark Cupid, I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love, and impale friendships. But there’s something you must do for me in return.” 

“No love affair or friendship will escape my fury, no one will love again!” Rokkaku said, grinning at the thought of getting back at the office. 

He let the akuma take over him, his suit turning into a costume of red and black, dark wings with tips of red sprouting from the back. He tore open the storeroom door and flew into the office, shooting rosebud arrows at people and laughing as their lips turned black and they turned on each other. 

* * *

Adachi was spending his lunch break at Tsuge’s bakery, snacking on a heart-shaped candy apple with pink caramel while talking to Tsuge. Minato, Tsuge’s boyfriend, was working behind the counter, watching Tsuge with a fond smile every chance he could. 

“Where did you leave the note?” Tsuge asked, having received pictures of the finished product. 

“In his drawer, I didn’t want it getting mixed up with all the chocos all the girls give him.”

“What if other people had the same idea?” Tsuge mused out loud.

“Oh no! What if!” Adachi gasped, nearly standing up to run to the office. Tsuge had to reach over to calm him down. 

“Adachi! I’m joking. Even if they do, he’ll find it--what in the world is that?” Tsuge asked, looking up, where the door to the bakery had opened. 

“Hmm...all hearts must be destroyed!” an akumatized villain declared, flying over to where Adachi and Tsuge were sitting and hitting Tsuge in the chest with a rose-bud shaped arrow, the arrow dissolving on contact with Tsuge’s chest.

“Tsuge…?” Adachi asked.

Tsuge shoved his candy heart onto Adachi, and since the way Adachi was holding his own candy heart was in front of him, both ended up on his chest. 

“Seriously?” Adachi couldn’t help but ask. 

“You’re not my best friend, you’re a joke! Kurosawa is going to laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry!” Tsuge spat out, his lips now black, before running off. 

“Tsuge! What did he do to him?” Adachi asked, looking at the akumatized villain carefully. 

“No one gave me chocos,” the villain was muttering furiously before flying out of the bakery.

“Chocos…? Rokkaku??” Adachi gasped, remembering how Rokkaku had been excited the day before about getting free chocolates. “He’s been akumatized! This is not good, we gotta find him fast!” he said as he pulled the sticky hearts off of himself. 

Adachi ran out of the bakery and went to a nearby alley, taking his earring box from out of his pocket and poking it through the hole in his left ear. 

“Henshin!” 

His hair turned from black to blue, a mask spreading over his eyes as his slightly-too-big suit turned into a latex costume of red and black. His trusty yo-yo appeared and he struck a pose as the transformation finished before running off in search of Dark Cupid.

* * *

Tentochu used the various skyscrapers of Tokyo to follow Rokkaku, who was steadily flying towards...Tentochu wasn’t sure where. But he stopped to aim at a woman who was giving a man a box of chocolates, only to find that Tentochu’s yo-yo knocked the arrow out of the way. 

“Stop, Rokkaku!” Adachi said sternly. 

“I’m not Rokkaku, I’m Dark Cupid! I’ll never stop! If I can’t have chocos, then no one can!” 

“Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. The office totally burned you, but that doesn’t mean you have to take it out on all of Tokyo!!

“Oh yes I do! Say adios to your loved ones, cause from now on you’ll hate them!” Dark Cupid said, aiming for Tentochu, only for Tentochu to block it again, the arrow dissolving on contact. Dark Cupid kept aiming, but Tentochu either flipped out of the way, used his yo-yo as a helicopter, or just simply dodged, much to Dark Cupid’s annoyance. 

“Ahh!” Tentochu yelped as he overestimated a jump, throwing up his yo-yo and hanging there to avoid being caught by Dark Cupid. 

He heard Dark Cupid fly off, only to hear KuroNeko, his superhero partner, talk to him, still hanging. 

“Fallen for me already, my liege? I need to talk to you,” KuroNeko said, standing on his staff, which was perpendicular to the building. He held out his hand, which Tentochu took, standing on the staff with KuroNeko. 

“It’s gotta wait. Dark Cupid-”

“Shh,” KuroNeko said, putting his finger over Tentochu’s lips. “I swore to myself that I’d tell you as soon as I saw you. Tentochu, I...I...look out!” Tentochu felt himself get turned around as KuroNeko sharply moved to shield him. 

Tentochu gasped. “KuroNeko!”

“Tentochu, I--I loathe you!” KuroNeko said, his lips turning black. 

“KuroNeko, snap out of it!” Tentochu begged. 

“You’re nothing, Tentochu, and nothing to me! I hate you!” KuroNeko spat. 

Tentochu stamped on KuroNeko’s foot, and after a brief tussle, used his yo-yo to escape. 

* * *

KuroNeko, now alone, drew in the staff and started climbing up the building. When he reached the top, he found Dark Cupid standing on the edge. 

“I can help you crush Tentochu, but you must give me his miraculous in return!” Dark Cupid said. 

“No problem,” KuroNeko said, grinning and giving his hand out for Dark Cupid to take. 

* * *

At the bakery, Minato was desperately trying to calm Tsuge down. He was tearing down all the decorations for the day, calling Minato “a trashy party person” and scaring away customers. It had already been a chore getting him to come back to the bakery, but Minato preferred his boyfriend to be where he could see him if possible. Minato knew it would all be fixed once Tentochu used his Miraculous powers, but he was still having a hard time keeping Tsuge away from the pastries, since Tsuge was nearly a third of a meter taller than him and Minato wasn’t sure of the moral implications of giving customers food dirty from an akuma attack. 

* * *

“Well, well, Tentochu,” KuroNeko said, finding him again. 

“I don’t want to fight you, KuroNeko!” Tentochu said. 

“Ugh, that friendliness, it’s so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!” KuroNeko shouted before using his staff to get a height advantage. 

Tentochu leaped to a nearby light pole and used the yo-yo to get on top of a building. KuroNeko kept up the chase, so Tentochu used the yo-yo to wrap it around his staff. 

“Why are you so full of hate, KuroNeko?” Tentochu couldn’t help but cry out, since it was the opposite of how he usually acted. 

“Because hate conquers all!’

“I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn’t conquer all, love does!” Tentochu said before remembering what Urabe had been going on about the day before, about how spells were broken with kisses. 

“You’re just buying time!” KuroNeko taunted before splitting his staff into two smaller ones. “Fight!” 

Tentochu used the yo-yo to block, and when it was back in his hand, he started walking to KuroNeko.

“I’ll do better than that.”

“Huh?” KuroNeko said, backing up as Tentochu walked confidently forward, his yellow eyes widening. 

“C’mon kitty kitty, just a peck” Tentochu, getting close and pursing his lips, only for KuroNeko to escape. 

“Almost” 

KuroNeko looked like he was starting to freak out, considering he was trying to get away and calling Tentochu a “savage.” Tentochu kept up the chase, wanting to get this akumatization over with. He managed to snag KuroNeko’s leg as he was jumping and used the yo-yo string to pin him to a light pole. Tentochu hung upside down, unhappy to have to kiss KuroNeko instead of Kurosawa. 

“No, no!” KuroNeko said, struggling. 

“I don’t hate this, but…” Tentochu sighed, going in, only for KuroNeko to avoid him. Tentochu took a hold of KuroNeko’s nose. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this…” 

An arrow came out of nowhere, nearly hitting Tentochu. The distraction allowed KuroNeko to escape, since it made Tentochu slacken the string. The two heroes ran away from each other, KuroNeko to Dark Cupid, and Tentochu away. 

“How are you going to fight both of us now, bug eyes?” KuroNeko asked, fist bumping Dark Cupid before activating his Cataclysm.

“I’ve often wondered what would happen if I used my Cataclysm on someone.” he sneered, holding his hand swirling with the Cataclysm powers out. 

Tentochu activated the Lucky Charm, only for a candy apple to drop. 

“A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Tentochu!” 

He looked over to Dark Cupid and KuroNeko, his eyes lighting on the fountain behind them, KuroNeko’s Catalyst hand, and the straps of Dark Cupid’s quiver. As he looked at the quiver straps, he realized what looked like a heart made of a candy wrapper, pinned to the straps, had to be the akumatized item. 

“Hey! I’ve got a Valentine’s Day gift for you!” Tentochu said, stepping out from the column he had been hiding behind, twirling the yo-yo with his other hand. As he started running, Dark Cupid started shooting, which Tentochu blocked with his yo-yo. KuroNeko ran to him, and Tentochu nearly ran into his Catalyst hand, ducking under just in time. He grabbed KuroNeko’s belt “tail” and yanked, jumping up and throwing the candy apple at Dark Cupid, landing on a nearby statue. Dark Cupid was now trying to unstick his hand from the apple, which was exactly what Tentochu wanted. Dark Cupid got it off and threw it off to the side. 

“Looks like you’ve got yourself in a sticky situation,” he called out, smirking when Dark Cupid tried to get out an arrow and shoot it, only to find his fingers stuck to the string. 

“Tentochuuu!” Dark Cupid yelled.

“And now for the kitty-cat,” Tentochu muttered, slightly taunting KuroNeko so that he would follow him, which he did. He allowed himself to be caught, KuroNeko crouching over him with Tentochu on the ground, his arms above his head. 

“KuroNeko! His Miraculous!” Dark Cupid called out, heading to the fountain to wash his hands.

“With pleasure” KuroNeko replied. “Finally, I’ll find out who you are, Tentochu. Your little secret will be out of the bag” he said, cupping Tentochu’s face to look at the earring on his left ear. 

Tentochu brought his arms up and took KuroNeko’s face in his hands, bringing KuroNeko into a kiss. He had to admit it felt...nice as he held KuroNeko there for a few seconds, releasing when he thought the magic would have had time to work. 

“Huh? What am I doing here?” KuroNeko asked, his lips turning back to normal. 

Tentochu grabbed him and put him across his shoulders, avoiding the Catalyst hand. 

“No time, the quiver pin, KuroNeko, now!” He yeeted KuroNeko at Dark Cupid, KuroNeko yelling as he flew through the air. 

KuroNeko fell on Dark Cupid, the arrows in the quiver falling everywhere. 

“Grab it! Grab the pin!” Tentochu yelled. 

“No!” Dark Cupid said, struggling to get out from under KuroNeko. 

“Sorry, I need this” he said, taking it and transferring it to his Catalyst hand, effectively making the akuma come out of the crinkly little heart. 

Tentochu activated the de-evilizising part of the yo-yo and caught the akuma, turning it into a harmless white butterfly.

“Bye bye little butterfly” he murmured before grabbing the forgotten candy apple and throwing the Lucky Charm into the air. “Miraculous Tentochu!” he yelled, watching the magic repair the damage done by the akuma. Rokkaku’s black and red costume disappeared, his suit and green tie back. 

“Pound it!” he fist-bumped KuroNeko. 

“Whoops!” Tentochu said, hearing his earring beep. 

“Wait, Tentochu, I gotta tell you something!” KuroNeko called out. 

“Look, the kiss? I had to break the spell or…”

“What? A kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say--”

“Look out, KuroNeko, your ring!” Tentochu interrupted, not wanting to hear it. 

“Yours too,” KuroNeko pointed out. 

“We’re about to turn to pumpkins, and personally I’d rather not see that,” Tentochu said, using his yo-yo to leave.

* * *

Adachi came back to a nearly empty office, despite it being late afternoon, as it was a day with a lot of meetings. 

“Now’s your chance to get the card back” Tikki quietly pointed out from Adachi’s briefcase backpack. 

“That was before,” Adachi said. 

“Before what? Adachi-kun, tell me!” 

“I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love wins! But if I want to win over Kurosawa, he needs to know the truth about how I feel,” Adachi admitted. 

“Oh! This is a big day!” Tikki said happily. 

* * *

At the bakery, Tsuge was on his hands and knees apologizing, making Minato shake his head and smile as he crouched down to reassure his slightly dramatic boyfriend that he knew it was just the magic. 

* * *

The day was over, and Kurosawa had a lot of obligation chocolates, as well as a few “true-love” chocolates. He sighed, putting them all in a bag.

“Can you believe all the horrible, thoughtless things you said to  _ the  _ Tentochu?” Plagg laughed as he flew around Kurosawa.

“You think it’s funny, huh?” Kurosawa grumbled. 

“What’s the big deal? You’ve got so many chocos from your lady fans, take your pick!”

Kurosawa sighed, opening his drawer to get out some papers, only to find a card on top of all the files. He opened it and gasped in surprise. 

“Whoa, hold up. Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away!” 

_ Your smile shines like the sun _

_ Your eyes have gorgeous sheen _

_ I look at you and wonder _

_ Your innermost thoughts and dreams _

_ Please do not be blue _

_ My heart belongs to you _

Kurosawa gaped at the card after reading it aloud. 

“Well, anyone who writes as sickenly sweet as you  _ must  _ be your soulmate,” Plagg said in disgust. 

“It isn’t signed,” Kurosawa murmured, looking at the entire card. 

A ladybug came and flew on the paper before flying out of the room. 

“Could it have come from Tentochu?” Kurosawa wondered aloud.

“Oh  _ please, _ ” Plagg said, rolling his eyes. 

Kurosawa just sighed again and put it in his suit pocket, the one over his heart. 


End file.
